


All I Want for Christmas is You (Two)

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Danneel, Baker Jared Padalecki, Blow Jobs, Businessman Jensen Ackles, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cupcakes, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jared and Danneel are best friends and co-owners of the popular cupcake shop You Bake Me Crazy!, and Jensen is one of their best - and favorite - customers.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	All I Want for Christmas is You (Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rant_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/gifts).



> Written for 2019 [SPN_J2_xmas](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I went with your prompt of anything Christmasy and tried to add in songs to play up the feeling/season. To that end, there’s also a playlist of all the songs mentioned in this fic [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLktBD6t4BjvSAGxuw62iit6QseSPOCdFD). Happy holidays bb!
> 
> Big love and thanks to [kelleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh) for the beta!

**... Monday ...**

The timer beeps along with the quick beat of _Sleigh Bells_ playing through the shop. Jared smiles as he turns the alarm off and checks on the newest batch of cupcakes, turning on the oven light for a quick peek. It sure does smell like warm, toasty cinnamon and gooey caramel filling, so he pulls the two silicone trays out of the oven and sets them on the rolling rack to his right. 

Next, he’s testing the trays of chocolate cupcakes he’d removed earlier and makes sure they’ve cooled enough to frost, when there’s the distinct double bell ring at the front of the store. 

His smile grows instantly and his stomach does a happy little flip before he makes sure there aren’t any embarrassing batter or frosting stains on his apron - or his clothes or even in his hair. The stainless steel oven door gives him a decent reflection to work with and he’s all safe (unlike that instance last week when vanilla frosting made his hair flick out around his ears). 

The bell now rings double time, quickening with a manic kind of worry, so Jared all but bursts through the swinging doors to enter the front display area of the shop and smile at Felicia, who is manning the register, and then at Chad, who is grabbing a cupcake box at the back counter and calling out “Yo, yo, yo! Merry Christmas!” to the new batch of customers filling up the shop. 

_Sleigh Bells_ fades out and _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ fades in for a perfect backdrop to the decorations Jared and Danneel spent the end of November setting up. Twinkling multi-color lights are strung from the ceiling, garlands are draped along the walls and the glass display case, a mini tree is set up on a table in the corner, in addition to the holiday-themed cupcakes all colored in green, red, and white frosting, and further adorned by snowflake, ornament, and sprinkle toppings - thanks to Danneel’s craftful design. Jared’s more focused on baking and simpler frosting, while his best friend puts the finishing touches on their signature creations. He doesn’t mind, though, because he gets to smell the fresh cakes all morning and lick errant frosting when no one’s looking. 

It’s their first full year in the shop, so they went big celebrating the holidays with _The 12 Days of Christmas Cupcakes_ , featuring special wintry-themed cupcakes in the days leading up to Christmas. Planning has taken a huge toll on he and Danneel as co-owners of You Bake Me Crazy!, and the baking schedule has doubled and accelerated to account for all the holiday special orders, plus the influx of daily customers. 

Like right now, with nearly a dozen customers milling around the shop, checking out the display case, admiring the decorations, or taking their time to read the menu board and pick out their favorite flavors.

Felicia and Chad could certainly handle this crowd; they’ve rung the bell for worse. But Jared knows the little hand bell Felicia keeps at the register means something else this time, at that rhythm, and he continues scanning the crowd until he lets out a quick, happy breath when his gaze reaches the coffee machine at the end of the counter. 

“There you are,” Jared murmurs, wasting no time to pick up two coffee cups from the stack on the back counter and wind his way around the display case so he can get to the machine before anyone notices. 

Before _he_ notices. 

Jared sees he’s succeeded when two bright green eyes turn to him, widening in surprise before softening with something else. “Hey, you,” Jensen says with a smooth smile. 

“Coffee?” Jared offers, the two cups held up between them. 

“You know the answer’s always yes. Especially when it’s with you.” Jensen takes the cup and immediately fills it with Italian roast, before grabbing Jared’s and filling it, too. “So what’re today’s specials?”

Jared casually leans against the counter, crossing his arms and smirking, maybe a little sharper than normal so his dimples show more than usual. He holds the smirk even longer because he knows full well Jensen is already aware of the specials, knows Jensen likes every post on Facebook and had even tagged a friend in this morning’s pictures, insisting he’d make a stop over lunch. Jared runs most of the social media after all, and may or may not be extra diligent checking for customer engagement now that he knows one *Jensen Ackles* has become one of their page’s Top Fans (thanks Facebook!). 

Jensen watches Jared as he hands over the second coffee cup and it takes a few seconds for Jared to realize Jensen is still waiting for an answer. 

“Well, it is Monday!” Jared announces as he motions at the menu board hanging on the wall behind Jensen. “Today, we’ve baked up some delicious Caramel Eggnog and Cherry Chocolate Cordial.” When he looks back, Jensen is still watching him. 

Because Jensen hasn’t even bothered to turn to the menu while Jared did his best Vanna White impression and is instead just kindly smiling at Jared as if he’s amused. Maybe even interested. _Hopefully_. Because at the moment, Jensen definitely seems more interested in looking at Jared than learning about the specials, but then Jared awkwardly chuckles because it feels strange the longer they stare at one another.

“But you already knew that,” Jared says with playfully narrowed eyes, “because you already saw the Facebook posts and you already liked them.”

“You got me,” Jensen admits with a shy smile he can’t hide, even when he ducks his head down. “I may have come just for the Cherry Cordial.” He looks right at Jared and smoothly says, “Can’t wait to get a taste of that creamy filling.” Then he takes a beat and licks the corner of his mouth just before he takes a sip of his coffee.

Jared’s stomach spins as quickly as Jensen stirs the coffee in his cup, and he has to take a breath to remind himself oxygen would be helpful right now. He doesn’t need to pass out in front of Jensen just because the man is terribly handsome and playful every time he’s in the shop.

Which is quite often, now that Jensen has become such a loyal customer and pops in on his lunch breaks every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while Jared runs the early shift. 

Jared smiles brightly in return, and he daydreams about dragging Jensen into the back to check out all the goods, taste frosting they’re testing for next month’s daily specials, or hand-feeding Jensen all the favorites they’re prepping for this weekend’s _Merry and Bright_ Christmas special. 

As the saying goes, the best way to win a man’s heart is through his stomach, and Jared thinks their cupcakes could do the trick. 

“And the coffee,” Jensen adds, tipping his cup forward. “The coffee definitely helps.” Then there’s a grimace, maybe even a growl. “No one has any good coffee on Main. You’re my only hope.”

The smile on Jared’s face stiffens a little. For all that he and Jensen have crafted this fun, flirty rapport, Jared recognizes it’s very possible that he’s misinterpreted most of their interactions, and Jensen really is just a dedicated cupcake and coffee aficionado. 

Jared takes a steadying breath and nods, getting himself back into customer service mode. “Of course, yeah, go ahead and get yourself a refill on the coffee and I’ll get the next batch of cherry cordials all frosted up for you.”

“Awesome,” Jensen grins, patting Jared on the shoulder. “You’re the best.” 

With a tight nod, Jared holds up two fingers. “The regular then?”

“Yeah, two cherry will be good. One for me and one for Christian.”

“Cool, great, I’ll get right on that.”

Jared retreats to the bakery without another word and can’t help how his mind races through the gamut of Jensen’s Facebook comments on the You Bake Me Crazy! pictures, in which he tags one _Christian Kane_ with all sorts of smiling, drooling, and hearts-in-eyes emojis along with excited comments about stuffing his face with all the cakes he can get. 

Christian usually replies with eye-rolling or green-faced, sickly-looking emojis for Jensen’s more colorful remarks, when he’s not in agreement with a simple thumbs up and comments about bringing extra cupcakes home.

 _Home_ , Jared thinks. Because they live together, and share cupcakes together, and who knows what else _together_. 

Jared stews on it for the next five minutes until he’s got a tray of chocolate cupcakes filled with cherry cordial sauce then piped with a simple swirl of cherry buttercream and a dollop of whipped cream, with a candied cherry on top. He brings them out to the front counter for Felicia to restock the display, but then he nudges two to the side when Jensen approaches the glass case. 

“For your boy?” Chad whispers. It’s done none-too-subtly, however, and he grins at Jared, Jensen, and back to Jared again. 

Jared does all he can to not roll his eyes or groan.

“Yeah, they’re for me,” Jensen replies with a wink for Jared and a $10 bill for Chad to pay for the cupcakes. 

“Hope you like ‘em.” Jared pushes out a smile and nods. “And Christian, too.”

Jensen laughs. “He’ll like whatever I give him.” 

“I bet he does.” When Jensen glances at him oddly, Jared adds on, “Because you’re nice enough to bring them home to him.”

With a shake of his head, Jensen seems to brush away any awkwardness Jared brought upon them. “That lazy ass has been holed up in my guest room while he recovers from knee surgery. He’s lucky I’m letting him crash with me, let alone that I bring him your amazing cupcakes, or else he’d have to climb up three flights of stairs after every physical therapy appointment.” 

“Oh, so he’s not …” When Jensen lifts his eyebrows, Jared sighs and lets out a smile. “He’s just lucky to have a good friend like you.”

“That he is,” Jensen nods while holding up the cupcake box to make his point. “And I’m lucky I’ve got these cupcakes. And you.” Those last two words are accented by Jensen’s wink as he lifts the coffee in his other hand and thanks Jared for the hospitality just before another rush of customers stream through the door. “You know, my day’s always better after I see you.”

“It is?”

Jensen takes a sip of his coffee, lets out a soft moan, and nods. “ _Always_.”

“So this isn’t just an escape from work?” Jared jokes, but still holds his breath for Jensen’s response.

“Numbers, man,” he laughs. Jared learned two months back that Jensen is a forensic accountant at a law firm down the block. They’d joked together that a career in math was a very specific form of torture, but Jensen had also laughed that he liked the analysis and sometimes liked to imagine he was tracking down notorious criminals siphoning money to tropical islands, rather than sorting out financials in the midst of stuffy corporate lawsuits. “We’re not all lucky enough to make cupcakes all day long.”

Jared shrugs a little, knowing full well how amazing this shop is to work in, not to mention own. “Sometimes this is boring, too.”

“Especially when you get all the stuffy guys in suits bugging you, huh?”

With a quick breath, Jared gathers the courage to assure him, “You never bug me. In fact, look forward to your visits.”

“Good,” Jensen smirks, “I do, too.”

Just then, the music turns over to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ , and Jensen back-walks to the door, keeping his eyes on Jared as he goes, and opens his mouth to sing along. 

It’s unfair that someone with a face like Jensen’s, along with a sparkling and fun personality, and legs as long and bowed and delicious, could also delightfully croon, “Make the yuletide gay,” and really nail it.

Worse yet is when he again winks to really send the point home just before he finally leaves the shop.

Jared absolutely does not make a squeaky, delighted noise, and Chad definitely does not mock him for it.

What he does do is get back in the bakery to check on those cinnamon and caramel cakes awaiting their eggnog frosting. 

Just then, Danneel comes through the back door early for her evening shift, but Jared’s happy to see her as always. 

“Hey, big fella,” she murmurs when she’s next to him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “What’s got you so happy?”

Jared’s in a wee bit of a daze as she thumbs at his cheek, likely wiping away her lipstick kiss. He’s always a little dreamy after Jensen’s visits, but he does his best to snap back to the present and smile for his friend. “That guy was just here again.”

Danneel’s eyes widen in excitement. “And?! Did you finally ask him out?!”

“No, no I didn’t,” he sighs. 

She rolls her eyes and smacks his chest. “Jared, it’s been like three months of you flirting with this guy.”

“I know. But it was good, _really good_ flirting, so I’m getting closer to it.”

“Well, that’s good. I guess.”

Jared elbows her, but easily brings her in for a hug right after. “What do you mean ‘you guess’?”

She pouts when she looks up at him, but he can still see a happy shine in her eyes to offset the words. “If you guys end up married with 2.5 kids and a whole barnful of puppies, then I miss out on my chance to marry you.”

He smiles warmly and kisses her forehead. They’d made a stupid, drunken promise years ago, borne out of desperation, but he’d also be happy to be her back-up husband if neither of them found someone. “Hey, when I’m far past fifty and going bald and grey, popping viagra all day, you’ll be the one trying to wiggle your way out of our agreement.”

“Hey, a guy like ou? I’m pretty honored to be one of the few women you’ll sleep with.”

Shaking his head, Jared playfully pushes her away and insists there are more important things than discussing his fluid sexuality. “Like cakes waiting to be frosted. You know, the whole point of our business.”

Danneel slips on her apron and joins him at the prep table to start working early. She’s perfecting caramel drizzles on the Eggnogg cupcakes, when she makes a thoughtful noise. “One of these days, I’mma show up early and meet this mystery man of yours.”

He makes a thoughtful noise, too, smiling at the row of chocolate cakes in front of him, and tells himself he rather prefers keeping Jensen to himself right now.

**... Thursday ...**

Chuck Berry’s _Run Rudolph Run_ plays throughout the shop and Danneel bops along with the beat as she precisely drizzles coconut sauce over the tops of a dozen freshly frosted cupcakes. She dances from the waist down, shimmying back and forth as Chuck sings on about all the toys Rudolph has to deliver on Christmas Eve, adding a few delicate snowflake candies to the frosting peaks, then steps back to eye her work. 

“You’re so pretty,” she gushes at today’s special of Almond Joy. 

Out front, the bell jangles double time and Danneel immediately glances towards the swinging door and slowly smiles. She checks herself in the glass window of the ovens behind her so she can apply a fresh layer of lipstick and pucker her lips, pluck a few stray strands of hair from her ponytail to accentuate her face, and then smile at her reflection. “You’re pretty, too,” she tells herself before picking up the tray of cupcakes to stroll into the front of the shop.

“Fresh cakes, coming up!” Danneel sing-songs to the early evening crowd building around the display case. She waves at the few young kids huddling together in front of the case for a sweet after-school snack, smiles at the parents trying to round up all the orders, and finally winks at the guy hovering around the coffee machine. 

Adrianne hip-checks her as she passes to grab a large cupcake box and get to filling the order for the after-school kids. Amy slides past both women towards the register to start ringing up all the cakes the kids shout out. Danneel, however, is more focused on making her way towards the coffee. 

She leans over the top of the display case and presents a coffee cup with a flourish. “Good afternoon, Jensen,” she says brightly.

He nods in return, a slight blush working its way up his cheeks. 

It’s chilly out, sure, with snow beginning to fall, but Danneel is used to this kind of pinkish hue when they talk.

“Good afternoon, Danneel. What’re today’s specials?”

She narrows her eyes, but lets her lips tilt up in a smirk. “Now Jensen, dear, I surely saw you on Facebook this morning liking - nay, _hearting_ \- all of our photos.”

Jensen busies himself pouring a cup of coffee, adding a little cream and sugar, stirring, then casually leaning his hip against the display. He takes his time blowing on his coffee and then he’s coyly looking up at her from the lip of the cup. “They were just photos of cupcakes. If they were pictures of you, I’d sure do more than heart them.”

“Why, Jensen …” Now Danneel thinks she’s the one blushing, and while his eyes are intently watching her try to remain cool and collected, she’s certain she has plenty of reasons to be this excited to see her favorite customer. 

He's here late every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, like clockwork, and always with a pleasant hello to Adrianne and Amy, and plenty more for Danneel to hang onto, like his warm smile and playful eyebrow flit when he speaks up again. 

“So, are you going to show me what you’ve got, or what?”

“Oh, I’ll show you.” Danneel grabs one of the fresh cupcakes from the tray she just brought out and sets it on top of the display. She catches just a small dash of frosting on her fingertip and makes a show of licking it off, watching as Jensen tracks the movement and gulps before clearing his throat. Fully grinning, because she’s particularly proud of this recipe, Danneel explains, “This is a nutty almond cake with chocolate frosting, coconut drizzle, and topped with a couple of sugary-sweet snowflakes.”

Jensen eyes the cake as he nods. “The Almond Joy. That one has definitely been on my mind all day.”

“And a house favorite,” she adds, grabbing another cupcake from inside the display for him to admire. “Gingerbread Love.” She nudges the two gingerbread cookies atop the cinnamon frosting - a gingerbread man and woman - shifting them closer together so the gummy heart is more prominent between them. 

“Well, now which one am I supposed to pick?” 

“You could get both,” she suggests with an eyebrow wiggle.

Jensen chuckles, glancing away for a moment and drinking coffee to draw the moment out, as if he needs the time to decide. “Yeah, alright, I’ll get one of each. I guess Chris and I can split them.”

Danneel fumbles a duo cupcake box off the back counter as she ponders that name. She’s seen all the comments Jensen tags his friend in, and now if they’re splitting cupcakes … 

“He’s just a friend, recovering from a broken knee,” Jensen quickly explains. “A total asshole if you really knew him, but he’s a little nicer when he gets one of your cupcakes.”

“Oh! Well that’s good!” A moment later, she tacks on, “I mean, that the cupcakes help. Not that he’s an asshole. Or that he broke his knee.”

Jensen grins. “Yeah, the cupcakes help all sorts of things. But not when I get on the scale.”

“Oh please.” She rolls her eyes and smacks his elbow, now resting on the display. “You look perfect just the way you are.”

“Perfect, huh?” He lifts an eyebrow, and Danneel arches one in return. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, Miss Danneel.”

She bites her lips against the growing need to grin like an excitable kid on Christmas morning. “You can call me Danni.”

“Miss Danni, if you’re nasty?” he asks, biting the corner of his mouth in a similar way.

“If you like.”

Jensen slowly nods as he grabs the cupcake box she slides across the display case. “Thank you very much … Miss Danni.”

An alarm beeps from back in the bakery, breaking her from the moment. “Oh, shoot, the cakes.” Danneel offers him a sad smile while pointing over her shoulder. “That’s the next batch waiting to come out.”

“You guys surely are busy. Don’t let me bother you.”

“You’re never a bother.” She lowers her voice to insist, “ _Never_.” 

“Don’t be so sure of that,” he jokes just as he touches a stand-up sign that advertises this Saturday’s downtown parade and _Merry and Bright_ festivities. All the shops on Main Street will be open late that night with Christmas specials and You Bake Me Crazy! has been planning all month. 

Danneel jumps at the chance to invite him. “You should come by Saturday night! We’re going to have free coffee and hot chocolate, a bunch cupcake specials, along with some door prizes and giveaways after the parade.”

Jensen glances between her and the sign, so she really ramps up her smile and lifts an eyebrow in interest.

“It’ll be buy one get one free cupcakes.” Then Danneel adds the cherry on top: “And I’ll give you a tour of the back of the shop. That’s an offer just for our number one, top fan.”

He nods again and keeps eyeing her. “That does sound pretty nice.”

“Then it’s a date!” Before he can say more, Danneel shuffles out of the way and motions for Amy to take her spot in front of him. “Amy, you mind helping Jensen with his cupcakes? Coffee’s on me.”

Amy looks at Danneel for an odd moment then nods as Danneel makes her way back to the bakery and saves the gingerbread cakes just before the bottoms burn. 

Another 20 minutes later, she’s starting up the delicate cinnamon frosting when the swinging doors open to Amy marching right to her. 

“That’s Jensen? The _Jensen_ , Jensen?”

Danneel has the piping bag poised over the cakes, frozen in place, when she looks up at Amy. “Yeah, that’s Jensen.”

“Like, Jared’s Jensen?”

She blinks a few times as her heart begins to race. She’s well aware of Jared’s interest in one of their customers and that Jared can’t get enough of tracking his daily Facebook comments, checking when the guy’s profile pic changes, and daring to flirt with in the store. The same guy Jared gives free coffee to every time he’s in the shop, the one who was recently voted a Top Fan thanks to Facebook’s algorithm of liking, hearting, and commenting on all their posts ...

“I … what?” Danneel asks, hoping beyond hope this is some silly confusion and maybe Jared’s guy is named Jason or Jesse or something.

“I’ve seen him talking to Jared on Wednesdays when I’m here in the mornings,” Amy clarifies. “That is definitely Jared’s guy. Jared’s Jensen.”

“Can you stop calling him that?” Danneel asks, still frozen in place. She’s suddenly afraid of what it means that she’s spent the last few months flirting with the guy that her best friend may have had his eye on all this time. 

“You just said his name was Jensen.” The _duh_ is super obvious in her tone and her look and Danneel shrinks back. 

“I mean, the guy Jared likes … his name is really Jensen?”

“How’d you know?” comes before Danneel even sees Jared walking in through the back door, hauling some grocery bags up onto the prep table. He doesn’t look worried, but he also doesn’t seem excited, when he asks, “You know Jensen?”

Her heart races and her mouth goes dry, and there is absolutely no way her voice will work to explain just exactly how she knows Jensen.

“Was he here?” Jared gets a little excited when he leans across the table. “Did you talk to him? Did he say anything about me?”

 _Splat_ goes the frosting all over the cakes in a reflexive squeeze of Danneel’s hands around the piping bag. 

“I hear customers,” Amy announces and runs through the swinging doors, leaving the two friends to stare at each other.

Danneel watches as the doors slow down to close. Maybe if she doesn’t look at him, she won’t have to answer any of his questions.

“ _Danni_ ,” he grits out between clenched teeth when she’s quiet for too long.

“Well, you see …” Danneel starts. It takes a few more moments to try again, “What had happened was …”

**... Saturday ...**

Jared pours a healthy dose of bourbon into the large crock pot, stirring it with the apple cider, caramel vodka, and cinnamon sticks. He thinks about taking a swig straight from the bottle, anything to ease the shake in his hands, and his knees, and his heart. 

The Christmas parade wrapped up over half an hour ago and customers have been trickling in at a decent rate to enjoy the shop’s specials. The whole staff had worked all day to get the baked goods ready (in addition to their regular Saturday business), and now there’s a nice spread of _Goodies on His Sleigh_ complete with an illustration of Santa, his sleigh, and the reindeer as a backdrop to a table of mini cupcakes and cake pops meant for free samples. Half the lights are dimmed in the store so the strands of lights along the ceiling and around the tree give full ambiance for the holiday, and a few large snickerdoodle-scented jar candles light up the drink station, which Jared is currently stocking up - hot chocolate, coffee, and the special hot toddy that he’d like to drink right from the pot. 

They’ve got their best employees manning the counter to sell the regular mix of traditional cupcakes along with the month’s greatest hits, including Black Forest, Peppermint Mocha, Blueberry-Lemon Cheesecake, as well as Cherry Chocolate Cordial, which he knows is Jensen’s new favorite, given the enthusiastic comments he left on the shop’s Facebook post Monday night. He’d even said Chris gave it two thumbs up and they’d be placing a special holiday order.

 _Blue Christmas_ starts up from Danneel’s curated playlist, and Jared can’t ignore the lyrics and how they hit him right in the gut as he watches Jensen enter the shop, shake off the few snowflakes still clinging to his jacket and then wind his way through the crowd.

Jensen’s cheeks are frosty pink, along with the tip of his nose and ears, and his hair goes all messy-spiky when he pulls off his beanie and scruffs through it. 

Jared’s breath catches as Elvis’s words echo in his chest ...

_I’ll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

He thinks back to Thursday when he walked into the back of the shop and found out that “what had happened” was that Jared and Danneel were flirting their days away, for weeks upon weeks, without having a single clue that it was with the same guy. Things got a bit heated as they each told of their many encounters with Jensen, tried to one up the other, and debated which of them Jensen was really interested in after all. 

Amy and Adrianne had done their best to officiate the messy affair, but in the end, they agreed it was best to stop with the bickering, relegate Jensen to the strict category of customer _only_ , and move on before it ruined their friendship and working relationship. 

Early Saturday morning, however, Jared posted on all their social media to advertise the _Merry and Bright_ festivities and it didn’t take long for Jensen to reply with cupcake and winking face emojis, declaring he couldn’t wait to stop by after the parade and see everyone. 

So Danneel and Jared had agreed to just wait it out, see how Jensen treated each of them once he showed up.

And now, they have their answer as Jared watches Jensen approach Danneel near the Christmas tree with a kind smile and kiss on her cheek, huddling close as they smile and chit chat. Jared stirs the hot toddy mix a little faster and harder, suddenly drawing attention for the clanking of the spoon against the crock pot.

He forces an apologetic smile to the young couple at his side and pours them each a cup of the spiked drink to cover up his ridiculousness. Then he pours his own and drinks as fast as he can without burning his mouth, but he ends up with a bitter swallow when he catches Jensen and Danneel turning to the tree so she can point out some ornaments while Jensen rests his hand at her back. 

Jensen’s hand drops until it rests dangerously low, or too high, depending on the perspective, because Jared’s sure Danneel rather enjoys it as she leans in closer to Jensen.

Jared, sure as hell would enjoy it ...

Something is said between them, their heads tilted together, then Danneel glances over to Jared followed by Jensen taking a quick peek at him, too.

With another big gulp of his drink, Jared turns away, and Elvis continues bringing him down ...

_You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

Jared checks on Felicia, Chad, and Adrianne working the counter to help customers stocking up for the weekend, or even just buying one of their favorites to enjoy on this wintry, festive night. He smiles a little seeing how easily the staff is hustling around and holding down the fort.

“Hey, you,” is murmured at his side, and he jumps to find Jensen leaning in close with a bright smile. 

“Hey!” Jared nearly shouts in surprise. “Hey to you, too.” He immediately looks around for Danneel, because just ten seconds ago, Jensen’s arm was comfortably around her and now Jensen is sidling up to Jared with his hand on _Jared’s_ back. 

“Can I get some of that?” he asks, nodding at Jared’s cup. “I heard you’re cooking up the good stuff.”

“Yeah, of course.” He pours a cup and forces a smile as he hands it over. “It’s on the house.” _Just like the coffee_ , Jared thinks, as he recalls the dozens of free coffees he and Danneel have been giving to the guy, all in the name of romance. Or whatever is going on. 

Jensen drinks and takes in the shop with a warm smile. It’s a damn shame the twinkling lights soften the lines of Jensen’s cheeks and jaw and make him stupidly more attractive than he is in the daytime.

Jared curses that damn face and the dumb voice that softly hums along to _The Christmas Song_ until he turns to Jared and gives him a warm look. 

“This place looks great,” Jensen says with a wave around them. “All the lights and the decorations. And you guys always have great music in here. You’ve got really good taste, you know?”

“Yeah, we really wanted to make a good impression tonight.” He mentally kicks himself because he’d wanted to do just that for Jensen. 

Jensen seems a little shocked as he laughs, but also quite positive when he says, “You always make a good impression, Jared.”

Jared chuckles while rolling his eyes, because he can’t believe Jensen is just going to continue flirting with him when he’d just had his hands on Danneel. 

“At least, with me you do,” he adds with a lingering touch of his hand over Jared’s elbow, fingers dragging down to Jared’s wrist.

Narrowing his eyes, Jared takes time to really watch Jensen, and when there’s no crack in the facade, no obvious sign that Jensen is just fucking around with him, he clears his throat and stands straight. Jensen gulps down a quick swallow and hitches his head back to look all the way up to Jared with wide eyes and a bit of color on his cheeks. 

Jared can feel warmth in his own cheeks and he figures it’s the hot toddy getting to him, because he suddenly has some liquid courage to address Jensen once and for all. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m just gonna ask you right out.”

Jensen licks his bottom lip and slowly nods. “You can ask me anything.”

“Are you gay?”

There’s a flash of panic in Jensen’s eyes, and he searches the area around them, which makes Jared suddenly worry over how loud he was when he asked. 

The worry builds stronger when Jensen shakes his head, even as he looks right into Jared’s eyes like this changes absolutely nothing. Like he doesn’t realize that so much of what he’s said these last few months could be misinterpreted and blow up Jared’s heart. 

“Jared, look, I …” Jensen starts, biting the corner of his mouth and staring down at his cup. 

Maybe Jensen’s unsure about himself. Or maybe he is gay, but unable to say or do anything about it. Jared isn’t sure if he prefers that explanation over any other, but he supposes he can empathize when it took him well into his late twenties to realize it all for himself. 

“Jared!” Adrianne calls out from behind the counter. “Can you help us refill the display case?”

There’s a line growing at the register and Jared is thankful for the distraction, so he leaves Jensen at the drink station without a second thought. 

He’s busy for a good twenty minutes or so bringing more cupcakes up to the front, building cupcake boxes, and filling them with all sorts of combinations. A strong smile takes over his face at the excitement of the happy customers, old and new, as well as the good business they’re getting tonight, and it’s only when the line dies down and Chad all but shoves Jared out of the way to restock the drink station - especially the hot toddy so everyone can get a little buzzed - that he finds himself bummed out again for the whole mess of the evening. 

Jared heads into the back to get more liquor and cinnamon. The doors swing loud and quick behind him when he comes to a complete stop at the sight of Jensen and Danneel sitting side by side on the metal prep table and giggling together over something Jensen’s just said. 

He’s a little mad at the both of them - Danneel for escaping when he stepped in to help at the counter, and Jensen for leading him on, even if inadvertently. “Oh, great, you two,” he mumbles before he can stop himself.

Surprisingly, instead of getting shameful reactions, they just grin at him. Then they both look up at the ceiling, which leads Jared to do the same, and he finds that stupid mistletoe hanging up there that Chad had insisted would come in handy once the hot toddy did its job.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say it.” Danneel hops off the table and walks to Jared with a crooked smile. “But Chad may have been right.”

Jared shakes his head and takes a step back when she’s right in his personal space. Only, she tugs at the middle of his shirt to bring him back in. “Right about what?”

“That the mistletoe was a good idea.” She lifts up on her tiptoes and slips her hand around Jared’s neck, pulling him down so she can lay a kiss right on his lips. 

He’s shocked, obviously, but also feels something stir low in his gut and okay, they’ve known each other for years and joked about getting together if they found themselves old, saggy, and single late in life, but that’s all it was … a joke. 

Right?

Jared shakes his head as he shifts back. “But Jensen?” He looks right to Jensen, who’s now walking towards them. Slowly, though, and carefully, as if approaching a nervous animal.

And maybe Jared is just that, because time seems to all but stop when Jensen stands next to him, glances up to the mistletoe and smirks, then leans in to kiss Jared. This time, Jared’s mouth goes slack, and Jensen has the chance to slide his tongue inside, soft and easy like his hand feels when it slips into Jared’s. 

It’s difficult to breathe when the kiss ends and Jared’s staring at each of them, at a total loss for words until Danneel says his name and grabs his other hand. 

Danneel’s eyes sparkle and her mouth purses pretty and pink, like it always does when she’s excited to share a secret with him. “He’s kinda like you … you know, on the spectrum, averse to labels.”

He stares and takes in Jensen’s expression as Jensen watches him right back. Jared thinks back to asking Jensen if he was gay … “So, you’re not straight either?”

“Like she said,” Jensen explains, “not really into labels. I am, however, really into you two. I’m just sorry I didn’t know how to navigate that better. But Danni and I started talking about it, and I know it’s unorthodox, but what’s normal these days anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Jared admits, because he’s sure he’s dreaming in this turn of events. 

Jensen shrugs with a lopsided smile. “So, what the hell, you know?”

“What the hell,” Jared repeats quietly, almost reverently. He glances down at Danneel and she’s still sweetly smiling at him, patient as she’s always been since they met a decade ago at a bar. Their whole relationship began with a weekend-long, one-night stand that turned into an even longer friendship and now a business partnership. 

The playful piano keys and rumbling _ba-bum-ba-bum_ of _Santa Baby/_ starts up as Jared’s mind continues to run around the whole situation. But when Eartha sings _Think of all the fun I've missed_ , Jared knows he doesn’t want to miss out on any more fun by worrying over this too hard. Not tonight, at least, when he has Jensen and Danneel both eagerly awaiting his response. 

The only reply he gives at the moment is to tug Jensen in for another kiss, pausing only when he feels Danneel’s hand creep up his chest, so he breaks away to reel her in to kiss before he finally lets her go to watch the two of them take advantage of the mistletoe.

Jared looks up at the plastic twig and berries and shakes his head. His only regret is that he’ll have to thank Chad for this one good idea. 

**... Sunday …**

In the early morning hours, Jared finds himself tucked in between Danneel and Jensen, with her curled into his chest and Jensen’s back pressed against his. Jared shifts and clears his throat, and they each seem to slowly drag themselves out of sleep. 

Jensen flips over to spoon up behind Jared and rings his arm around Jared’s waist with a rough and rumbly, “Good morning’,” that definitely goes right to Jared’s dick. 

He briefly revisits the rest of last night, when the three of them drank what was left of the hot toddy while attempting to clean up, and then escaped to Danneel’s apartment above the bakery. They had fallen into bed more than a little drunk and a whole lot curious about how this was all going to work, but Jared was more than happy to watch Jensen finger Danneel until she cried out all sorts of things as he lazily stroked himself, followed by he and Jensen trading hand jobs and messy, wet kisses until they all drifted off to sleep.

“I see you’re up and awake,” Danneel murmurs with her eyes on the tent Jared’s growing hard-on makes in the sheet. 

Remembering last night sure does wake him quickly and Jared smiles lazily. “I’m definitely up.” 

Danneel winks at him before starting up a Christmas playlist on her phone. Mariah Carey serenades them as Danneel slinks down the bed and bringing the sheets along with her to uncover the rest of Jared and Jensen’s naked bodies. Jared arches his back when she wraps her fingers around his dick with lazy strokes and he happily groans when Jensen gets up to his knees and straddles Jared’s shoulders. 

In due time, Danneel takes Jared’s cock into her mouth smoothly slinking up and down and mouthing along the head when she reaches the top. Jensen, meanwhile, slips his dick along Jared’s lips and happily rolls his eyes when Jared licks along the length of it. 

Jared nods forward with his lips open wide for Jensen to rock into mouth, and then he’s moaning when Danneel gets her rhythm just right so they’re a well-oiled machine, taking care of one another until their heavy breathing and withered groans are mixing all together, only drowned out by the music. 

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
